


Cost of The Underworld

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au'ra WoL, M/M, Teasing, Xaela WoL, always smash the ascians always, as my friend once said: emet vc "damnit azem!", emet callout posting the thirst wol has for ascians, just two bros five feet apart teasing each other ya know, unless...., yue like meh and?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: A little tease, a friendly banter, and the Warrior of Light has no shame! Emet-Selch can't almost believe this is the same 'scary' Warrior of Light his little toy Empire is so afraid of.
Relationships: Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 15





	Cost of The Underworld

To witness the joy on the face of the Ascian-slayer is not something the ascian would have thought to ever see-- Not without deception. Lahabrea had spoken about… Well, let be known the man was very faithful but even he found himself drawn in by the desires of the flesh.

Yue.

Yue Clow.

Moon, as the ascian recalls, in the far eastern tongue meaning. Lahabrea said the Xaela had one full silvery-white eye and the other with a ring of silvery-white decorating the black iris. The left eyes once the color of a full moon now is as gold as a dragon's treasure horde. For it was a dragon that gifted him a power that altered his eye to match the beast.

A pity Lahabrea's words in his report did not truly capture the beauty of this fragment. Elidibus did but it felt like reading a report about the last toy on the market.

The smile fades when Emet-Selch speaks wanting his rightful  _ thanks _ . Yue smirks at him in a cocky manner he has not seen the mage of light make.

"Good little ascian! We'll be sure to give you a treat later."

Ah, so the cursed mother's beloved son can be a little tease, aye?  _ Oh, how he has never changed. _

The miqo'te woman gives her thanks in a guarded fashion after the former host of Lahabrea (a favored one too) laughs at those words from their champion.

It is when the others leave did the very daring hero resumes this very casual banter. Before he was  _ infuriatingly  _ quiet and only spoke once to ask a question. Now, he outright mocks the ascian as if he is some commoner!

"Ah hah hah!" Oh, so this is the famed hero who spoke nonstop to his fellow ascians even-- "Flattery will get you nowhere, dear boy."

"You'll be surprised especially with your kind."

"And to whom did your charms ensnare? Lahabrea? Ah, yes, I'm quite well aware of that along with some others." Eyes wandering the mage's form. The form-fitting dress of the eikon slayer certainly gives a hint of a reason why Lahabrea tried a different tactic with him. "And the others you displayed yourself for."

Two blinks and surprise before a chuckle and hand rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, ya know." Shrugging.

"What would your Scion accomplices think? Their beloved hero--"

"They would think a lot of things but on the subject of my bedmates: no one has the right to judge." A growl, almost feral, daring Emet-Selch to continue.

"Then this price should be nothing to you."

The look on the mage of light's face is almost cute, confused with a slight tilt of his head, "So no kindness?" Why does he sound so genuinely surprised Emet-Selch wonders?

"The ferryman is very up on his prices being paid, dear boy." Smirking, "Of course, it was a kindness that led to your friend's retrieval but it took quite the toll on me." The words were spoken as he sighs dramatically placing a hand over his head and wobbles for theatrics but for some reason, the Auri takes his words seriously. A large hand catches quickly the garlean by his waist and pulls him close before touching his head in panic.

Oh… Quite the solid one… One of his eyes is completely black though he can see (barely) the draconian-like iris. The Auri’s brushing away the ascian's hand so their foreheads can touch unblocked.

"You don't feel feverish," Wait did he-- "Maybe you should drink some aether potion. I have some back at camp." It is almost adorable how switching from this cocky little fragment to caring happens so flawlessly, effortlessly, as if naturally the hero must be kind to even his enemies.

"Hm," Emet-Selch is smirking, gazing up at the taller man as his hand lifts to trace the scaled jawline. "Is your current excuse you are using to get your 'feel-up', hero?" The darkening of cheeks with odd white freckles also akin to stars makes him laugh, "Your hand is still on my waist."

"Do you want me to release you?" Eyes watching and waiting to be told to back off.

There is silence. The forest trees provide some shade from the harsh light and with Yue towering over him it provides more shade but the way the light hits behind and shines on those white long locks of hair; a cursed glow to gaze up at the warrior of light.

"You should but your reputation for taking in a taste of darkness says you won't. Oh, what your mother must think of her beloved son."

Yue does not look upset in anger but rather hurt, "Wish…" He removes himself from Emet-Selch shaking his head and smiling. "Yeah, probably worried." There was something that wanted to be said but he does not state what.

Likely regret, the Garlean figures.

"Your price."

"What?"

"You said there's a price for saving Y'shtola. I'll pay it."

"Ah, yes your debt to the underworld,"  _ How cruel for you not to remember, to forget how easy it was for you to visit and create the tools to wander such a place. To be by my side.  _ "A task. You can do those now, my ever-helpful hero?"

Yue tilts his head before nodding, "Depends."

"On?" Emet-Selch giving a bored expression.

"Does it involve lack of clothing or a coin to toss to your ferryman?"

There only a lopsided grin and mischievous expression on the face at the warrior of light's words. "Your rewards depend on both how well you complete my little "quest" and how fast you can find me after, dear boy." 

**Author's Note:**

> Emet: *says 'Dear boy'  
> me: ahaha shit that's hot....


End file.
